jules_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sim Challenge: Rivals
The Sim Challenge: Rivals is the fourth season of the reality tv show, The Sim Challenge, which features alumni from The Sim World and Fresh Meat competeing against each other to win a cash prize. The season featured an incendiary format in which players were teamed with their arch enemies from past seasons of The Sim World and The Sim Challenge. This season was filmed in Costa Rica, and went to Panama for the final challenge. This is the first edition in the Rivals series, which is followed by Rivals II for season 8 and Rivals III for season 17. Cast || |} Teams Format This season of The Challenge featured a brand new format, consisting of 12 same-gender teams — six male and six female. Each team will consist of players who will be paired with their "worst enemies," whom they have engaged in bitter feuds, fights and rivalries with in previous Sim World and/or Sim Challenge seasons. Each team participates in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round called "The Jungle." Each challenge is alternatively designated as either a male or a female challenge week. The winning team of the gender not designated for the Jungle will get to veto who enters the Jungle during the initial challenge vote. The winning team whose gender is designated for elimination wins immunity from the Jungle, while the team that finishes last is automatically sent to the Jungle. A public vote is cast to determine which team of the same gender will face the last-place finisher in the Jungle. If one of the Jungle teams win the second challenge before the elimination, then they would be exempt from elimination, and the veto winner chooses someone in their place. The team who wins the elimination round returns to the game and has a shot at a $300,000 prize, while the losing team is eliminated from the game. In the final, six teams-- three of each gender-- will compete in the final. First place finisher of each gender will earn $125,000, second $35,000, and third $15,000. Pre-season rivalry backgrounds Rivals combines individuals who have had acrimonious or at least strained relations or interactions prior to the season. The following lists all the teams on Rivals, and explains why they've been paired and dubbed as "rivals." Each of the teams' history of animosity and/or open expressions of hostility are detailed. Male contestants Brandon & Jancer: On Fresh Meat, the two had an argument about Jancer jokingly calling his partner, Lucy, a "bitch". Brandon didn't find it funny at all and confronted it to him about. The argument got so heated that Jancer pushed Brandon, and they almost got into a physical fight. Also, Jancer was the one who convinced the challenge winners of the third challenge to send Brandon and his partner into Exile, in which they would get eliminated. Devin & Ron: Before doing a challenge together, Devin & Ron were acturally best friends on their original season of The Sim World: Boston. However, that friendship soured when Ron betrayed Devin on Fresh Meat, when he and his partner Sierra convinced the challenge winners to vote him in instead of them. Eric & Thomas: Thomas didn't treat his then-girlfriend, Dana, so well on The Sim World: San Diego, and Eric didn't find it okay. He confronted Thomas after he cheated on Dana with fellow roommate Anaya, and the situation turned into a very heated argument. Evan & Julian: The two had a season-long rivalry on Fresh Meat. Julian voted in Michaela (Evan's partner) & Evan into the second Exile elimination round. Then, newbie, at the time, Evan thought it was necessary to take a strong player out of the game first, so his first "strong player" was Julian. Julian didn't take this very well, so he confronted Evan about it. The two had a very heated argument about. Tensions grew between them as Evan's alliance tried to put Julian and his partner, Kailah, into Exile as much as they could. Their rivalry finally came to a head when Evan won the power position in the tenth challenge, and decided to put in Julian & Kailah into Exile. Julian was sent packing home, while Evan was in the final, and sharing the second-place prize. Frank & Johnny: After a night out on The Sim World: Los Angeles, Frank & Johnny got into a really heated arguemnet. The situation turned physical, and Frank had to be sent to the hospital due to having broken body parts from the fight, jeopardizing Johnny's stay in the house. Frank was given the choice whether or not Johnny should stay in the house. Surprisingly, he let him stay. The two started to avoid each other for the rest of the season. Frank still hates Johnny for what he did to him. Luke & Tyler: On The Sim World: Key West, Luke and Tyler worked at the same job., but Luke's dominant behavior rubbed Tyler the wrong way. The two would eventually have many arguments with each other throughout the season, including one about Luke's relationship with roommate Megan. Female contestants Anaya & Dana: On The Sim World: San Diego, Anaya hooked up with Dana's boyfriend and roommate, Thomas. This is the reason why they broke up. Because of this, there was a lot of bad blood between them. The was also had a huge Twitter war after filming. Their feud was also discussed during the reunion. Avery & Sierra: During Fresh Meat, a drunk Avery made several offensive remarks regarding Sierra's sexual orientation, race and origins, which drew Sierra's wrath. Sierra stated that this was not the first time Avery had made remarks about Sierra's lifestyle, and they later went into Exile against each other subsequently after and Avery was sent home. Caroline & Unique: On Battle of the Seasons, the two had a huge argument after Caroline was forced to pay the group's drinks after a night out. This pissed off Unique, and she confronted Caroline when they got home. The argument became very heated, and it almost broke out into a physical fight before being separated. When Unique was being put into a room to cool down the situation, she tried to run and fight Caroline, but she was continuously held back. After the situation, they tried to avoid each other for the rest season. Dani & Michaela: The two started out as friends on Battle of the Seasons. However, during All Stars, they got into a heated argument. During the argument, Dani made a comment about Michaela being a single mother, and the two left on bad terms. Eryka & Rochelle: Eryka and Rochelle didn't get along during Fresh Meat, after Eryka made comments about her hookup with Andrew. They would often get into many arguments with each other. Their rivalry culminated when they were sent into elimination together, and Eryka and her partner Ron won, and Rochelle and her partner Luke was sent home. Eryka also made it to the final and won the third place prize. Jamila & Siena: During The Sim World: Key West, the two didn't get along. During the first night out, Jamila didn't like the way Siena was behaving in the club. They had a very intense argument outside the club about. They would often get into many arguments, and try to avoid each other as much as possible. Later, the two would get into a physical altercation, in which Siena got arrested, and was suspended from the show until the last few episodes of the season, in which she returned to the house. Game Summary Elimination Chart Jungle progress ;Competition : The team won the competition. : The team finished second in the final challenge. : The team won the challenge, and was safe from the Jungle. : The team won veto power. : The team was not selected for the Jungle. : The team was selected for the jungle. : The team won in the Jungle. : The team lost in the Jungle and was eliminated. Episodes #"Worst Enemy Turned Ally" #"Prank Gone Wrong" #"Blindsided" #"The Trouble with Romance" #"A Rookie Shouldn't Be Top Dog" #"Rumble in the Jungle" #"Who's the Best?" #"Derailed" #"You Can Just Smell the Money" #"Down to the Wire" #"Rotten to the Core" #"Worst Enemies Forever" Season Chronology Previous: The Sim Challenge: Fresh Meat Next: The Sim Challenge: Battle of the Exes